Battle for Swordland (camp)
Hey wassup everyone! M' name's Infinityblade2005, and this is mah new camp. Get inta the game yo! Sign up in the comments. And this is on wikia, not PM. So sign up now! Challenges will start when we have enough sign ups. I've changed some characters because not everyone likes OCs. Rules Do not spam. You must put your results in the comments. Only Infinityblade2005 can edit. When a team is up for elimination, the contestants must vote with a poll. Members on the losing team cannot. (until the merge) If you are out, you can still rejoin. You get about a day and a half to do the challenge. No matter how lucky you are with your teammates and eliminations, you will still not win if you don't do any of the challenges (or at least a lot). Happy playing! Message Update 19/7/15:C'mon guys, only two more people to start the game! And I'm contributing at 3:40 PM EST for the first time! 20/7/15:Guys, we are so close to starting the game! I do not want to wait for another week! (later) Game starts! (Later) Somebody edited this page without permit! 21/7/15:Challenge 1 going good so far. 22/7/15:Voting for challenge 2 is taking place. 23/7/15:Challenge is getting intense, with one section being more formidable to answer than the others. 24/7/15:The camp is turning out nicely. 27/7/15:Tokens are introduced! How exciting! Tokens Tokens are special perks which can be earned (random token) if you win challenges. You may win two or three. (depends on how much better you did compared the other contestants. Swap Token - Swap your votes with someone else. Win Token - Minus half your votes. Troll Token - Increase someone's votes by 50% of their votes. Evil Token - Multiply someone's votes by 3. Hero Token - Minus your votes down to 1. Revenge Token - Eliminate someone who voted you (which caused you get the most votes) Token Owners Eraser - Win Token and Swap Token Pen - Troll Token Elimination Table Team WHAT ARE THOSE? (FULL!) Gelatin.png|Gelatin - Cedricblocks Eraser_FFCM.png|Eraser - PikminComet Pencil.png|Pencil - Bumblebee the transformer (9th Place) Pin.png|Pin - Diamondcup (Formerly Bumblebee the transformer) MatchBFPI.png|Match - PikminComet Coiny-1.png|Coiny - Jamie2676 (12th Place) Team Fan Favorites (FULL!) AwesomePen.png|Pen - NLG343 Firey 30.png|Firey - Phuocphuc46 Tennisball_Pose1.png|Tennis Ball - Diamondcup (10th Place) Book.png|Book - Phuophuc46 (8th Place) Ruby.png|Ruby - NLG343 (7th Place) Puffball.PNG|Puffball - Bfdifan444 (11th Place) Challenges Challenge 1 Challenge 1:Choose a random color. I will randomize the points for each color. If using two characters, must do challenge differently for both characters. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize for any of the remaining colors. Choose now. Two people can have one color. Credit to Cedricblocks for challenge. Post results in comments. Challenge ends on 21/7/15 between 7 and 8 PM (EST). 1. Blue - Eraser, Book (2 points) 2. Orange - Firey, Gelatin (4 points) 3. Magenta - Pen, Puffball (5 points) 4. Purple - Tennis Ball, Coiny (1 point) 5. Red - Pin, Ruby (6 points) 6. Green - Match, Pencil (3 points) Team results: Team WHAT ARE THOSE Score:19 points Team Fan Favorites Score:23 points (winner) Team Fan Favorites win first challenge. Vote on the voting poll now. Voting results: Votes:5 Eliminated:Coiny (3 votes) (60% of all votes) Challenge 2 Challenge 2:I have a number (randomized between 1-20). You must guess it in comments. The team with more correct answers wins. You can choose the same number as someone else, but not your second character if you have one. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize their number. 8 - Book 13 - Firey, Ruby 6 - Gelatin 14 - Pin, Puffball, Tennis Ball 1 - Pencil 7 - Pen, Match, Eraser Quite a few people didn't do the challenge. So they get someone's number. In fact one person is still being lucky throughout the season. Why? Because the number happened to be 6. Correct number:6 What are those guesses:1 Fan Favorites guesses:0 Team Fan Favorites lose. Total votes:4 Eliminated:Puffball (3 votes) (75% of all votes) Challenge 3 Answer the following questions below. Team with more correct answers from contestants wins. Challenge ends on Thursday night. (EST) 1. What is Infinityblade2005's real name? (just guess) 2. What is Infinityblade2005's gender? (just guess) 3. What is Infinityblade2005's favorite color? What Are Those answer section Pencil:1 correct answer Pin:2 correct answers Gelatin:2 correct answers Eraser:2 correct answers Match:1 correct answer Fan Favorites answer section Book:2 correct answers Firey:1 correct answer Pen:2 correct answers Ruby.:2 correct answers Tennis Ball: (didn't do challenge) WHAT ARE THOSE score:8 correct answers Fan Favorites score:7 correct answers Winner:WHAT ARE THOSE Final statement:What are those? Those are challenge winners. Voting results: Eliminated:Tennis Ball (100% of all votes) Challenge 4 Last challenge, nobody guessed my name. So now it's time to find out WHO in the wiki actually knew my real name. There is one person (other than me) who knew it before I told the answer. Hurricanehunterjackson - Firey, Gelatin, Ruby, Pen, Match, Pencil, Eraser Yterbium - Book, Sword - Pin Everyone is wrong. The answer is Jack7522. Voting results: Total Votes:7 Eliminated:Pen (4 votes) (57.14% of all votes) Challenge 5 (merge) You must guess the user who is my worst enemy in the wiki. And no more teams. So yeah. Do the challenge. Results: VamposMixel1111 - Firey, Gelatin, Eraser, Match, Ruby 21tscott - Pin, Pencil AmazingDudke113344 Is Back - Book Answer:VamposMixel1111 Vote either Pin, Pencil or Book in the comments. Voting results: Pencil - 3 (eliminated) Pin - 2 Pen? - 1 Book - 0 And Pencil is eliminated with 3 votes. Guess you'll not be missed. (jk lol) Challenge 6 At what time on September 29, 2014 did Infinityblade2005 join the wiki? (EST) Choose an option in the comments. (Tip:If you know when I joined (24-hour time) but don't know it in EST, you can use a time converter.) A. Early morning - Firey, Book, B. Noon/Afternoon - Gelatin, Match, Pin (new user's answer) C. Dusk D. Night - Ruby, Eraser The answer was Noon/Afternoon. Gelatin, Pin and Match are safe, and all the rest are up for elimination. Vote "confessional" style in the comments. CONFESSIONAL (VOTING): Book: I will vote for Eraser because no one ever vote for him yet. (bleep) Firey: Well, I'm going to vote for you, Book! (bleep) Match: Well, I'm going to vote for Firey. He just win BFDI. (bleep) Ruby: I vote for Gelatin that pervert! Infinityblade2005: He's not even up for elimination. (bleep) Pin: I guess I vote for Book. But I'm really not sure who to vote for. (bleep) Gelatin: Sorry Ruby. You tried to vote for me so I vote RUBY! (bleep) It's really close, but Book is eliminated. Challenge 7 I have a certain number of resources. Which one of these do I need the most? A. My iPad B. My computer - Gelatin, Match, Ruby C. My bed - Firey, Eraser D. My house - Pin, (correct answer (duh) ) Vote for someone (but not Pin) in the comments. Ruby - 3 votes (eliminated) Firey - 2 votes Eraser - 1 vote Challenge 8 (tokens introduced) Choose a genre. Each of them will carry randomized points between 11-20 (for the sake of token selection) Action - Match (12 points) Comedy - Firey (13 points) Entertainment - Eraser (19 points) News - Pin (11 points) Film and Animation - Gelatin (14 points) Eraser wins luckily, so the gap between his points and Gelatin's is 5, so Eraser gets two tokens. - A Win Token (description above) - A Swap Token (description above) No eliminations today, because we'll have a rejoiner. Challenge 9 Vote for someone who "deserves" to rejoin in the comments. (don't worry, I'm aware whether someone will do the challenge when they rejoin or not) Pen - 4 votes Coiny - 2 votes Everyone else - 1 vote Pen rejoins the game with 4 votes. As for Pen, you get a token for rejoining! The slightly rare, "Troll" token! Challenge 10 Double digit challenge! Anyways, today's challenge is to give this camp an additional name. (credit to Bumblebeethetransformer for challenge) I'll rate it. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Camps